The StarCrossed Siblings of District 12
by Peeta-Besl
Summary: Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark's parents are finally getting married. What will these two do now that they are siblings as they begin to fall in love? The rating of M will happen later on as their relationship progresses.
1. Chapter 1

All characters belong to the brilliant Suzanne Collins.

Katniss' POV

The town square is packed. There are so many people here but so few that I actually know. Today is my mother's wedding day. She has been engaged to Rye Mellark, the baker, for over one year now and as of tomorrow my mother, sister, and I will be living in their house in town with him and his three sons. I really do like Rye but I think he would like Prim and I to refer to him as dad but I just can't do that.

It has been five years now since my father died. He was working in the coal mines just as every other man that lives in the Seam does. There was a huge explosion. I could hear it from my school which was on the other side of the district. I knew right away that my father was dead. At first, my mother was a mess unable to do anything but sleep. That is until her and Rye started talking again. Apparently they dated while they were in school but something happened I am not entirely sure what.

The wedding is about to start I should probably go take my seat. My seat is in the front row next to Prim and the Mellark boys: Evan, Reid, and Peeta. Evan is 23 and is getting married as well very soon. He and I have become great friends already and I know that I won't mind having to call him my brother. The same goes for Reid. He takes care of Prim very well. He's only 19 but I know that he would love to have a daughter just like Prim. As for Peeta… well I'm not entirely sure. He gives me the cold shoulder and we haven't really gotten to know each other. I have a feeling he doesn't exactly like me very much even after what he did for me that one day...

Of course, the only open seat left for me is on the end next to Peeta. I can already tell this is going to be a long wedding.

"Hi everyone!" is all I am able to say at this moment. Frustrated with the fact that I will have to sit next to him awkwardly for an hour plus.

Evan gets up and gives me a big hug and says, "Hiya sis! Where have ya been? We were looking for you but we couldn't find you. We thought you got lost or something!"

I chuckle a fake little laugh and just smile, "No I was just sitting over there waiting for the wedding to begin."

Reid begins, "Well I'm glad you finally decided to join us, Katniss!"

Prim joins in, "Yeah! Aren't you so excited?"

I just nod and take my seat next to Peeta. We meet eyes as we have done frequently. Usually he just quickly turns away like he has done even before his father and my mother were dating but for some reason he actually smiles this time. I actually smile myself getting lost inside those deep blue eyes of his. I think to myself, _thank him now this is the time..._

After my father died and my mother was a complete mess we almost starved with no money. I went to the Hob which is our little black market in District 12 to sell some baby clothes in exchange for food but no one would buy them. I was so hungry as well as Prim. I couldn't go home empty handed so I went to town to try to find something in the trash. I went to the bakery but then the evil woman who the baker was previously married to, she screamed at me to leave. I crawled away and just sat underneath a nearby tree trying to escape from it all. I heard more yelling inside and what sounded like someone getting hit. That's when _he _came out. Peeta's face was starting to bruise which I assume was from his mother. He had burnt bread in his hand. He threw one loaf to the pig and two loaves in my direction. I look up at him to say something but unable to think of what before I could he was already backing inside.

That bread saved our lives. It's why we are here today. It gave me the strength to go out and hunt just as father and I used to do so frequently. I still haven't thanked him. I always catch him watching me at school and he always catches me watching him. I zone back into reality when the music begins to play.

The wedding is lovely. We could have never afforded such a thing until now. We are merchants now. Bakers in fact even though I couldn't bake shit. I think our lives are going to be much better now. My mother is finally happy again and we aren't struggling to get by. Now we will have plenty of food.

After the I Do's I start to get up and walk over to where the reception will take place. Peeta gets up with me. He says, "Want to go get some cake?"

I'm so confused. Now he wants to talk to me? After all those years? I guess it has been a while without me saying anything and I must have just been staring at him since he asks again really slow to make sure I understand what he's saying.

I laugh a little before I say, "Yeah."

We eat the cake in dead silence. I feel like he's about to say something but that's when I see Gale, my best friend as well as my hunting partner. I run to him and give him a big hug. "Gale where were you!"

"Oh I'm sorry Catnip my mother wanted me to stay with Posey during the wedding"

"It's fine," is all I say then I realize that everyone is beginning to leave so I say I have to go and that we will hunt after tomorrow. If either of us is still there…

Tomorrow is the reaping, the day when the Capitol picks one boy and one girl from the ages of 12-18 to compete in The Hunger Games. The Games is a fight to the death. The last one standing is the winner. It is awful punishment that we, the 12 districts must endure because of our rebellion against the Capitol which took places ages ago. I don't know what I would do if I was sent in or if Prim was. I quickly put that thought out of mind and walk to my new house in town.

Everyone else is already in bed when I get there except Peeta. Great. I guess he must have left while I was talking to Gale. He's drawing something. He looks up and says to me, "Is Gale your boyfriend?"

What? NO. He is just my friend and always will be. I never will a boyfriend or get married. Never. Why is he asking me this? I did it again. Just like with the cake question I just stare at him. Those blue eyes always make me lose myself for some unknown reason.

"Well?"

"No. Why does it matter to you?" I say with smite in my voice.

"I was just wondering. Good night." He says acting all nonchalant.

He makes me angry. Why would he even think that? I walk downstairs to my new room with Prim. I try not to wake her up as best as I can but I know even if I did she wouldn't say anything. I lay in bed thinking about Peeta starting to talk to me. I try to put him out of my mind but I can't then I remember what tomorrow is. I completely forgot about it while I was wondering what the boy with the bread is thinking. I guess I should try to get some sleep before tomorrow although if I do somehow manage to fall asleep I know I will just wake up with nightmares about being thrown into some far away area to kill in order to live…


	2. Chapter 2

Peeta's POV

I wake up unable to breathe. It's like this every year. Reaping Day. I need to start getting ready.

I put on my nicest pants as well as a new button down that I received for my 16th birthday a couple days ago. It's law that you dress nice for today even though in the districts it's the worse day of year.

Breakfast is waiting downstairs. The mood is somber. Nobody really wants to talk, everyone too preoccupied with their own thoughts.

My name is only entered in there five times. That's nothing compared to how many times some boys are in there. I'm not worried about myself though. I worried about Katniss and Prim. I feel guilty for saying it but I'm more worried about Katniss. Although she may not know it, I love her. I always have loved her ever since my father pointed her out on our first day of school. Her hair was down in two braids and she was wearing a red dress. In music class she say the valley song and I knew right when she finished that I will never love a girl as much as I love Katniss Everdeen. I tried working up the courage to talk to her for years but I was too nervous and didn't know what to say. She always caught me staring at her but for some strange reason I caught her couple times staring at me or at least I think it was me. When my father announced the engagement, I didn't know what to say. I just gave him a congratulatory hug and smile. That doesn't mean Katniss and I still can't get married, does it? Unfortunately I think it does. I need to stop thinking about her the way I do. I need to think of her as my sister.

She walks in wearing a breathe taking blue dress. It's simple but certainly compliments her body. I just need to feel her close to me. I need to feel her touch. No. I can't. _Forget about her Peeta._

I give her a smile and she smiles wearily back. I finish eating before everyone else so I walk outside to get some fresh air.

A couple minutes pass and Katniss walks out, "Nervous?"

I can't believe she is actually talking to me, "I think I'm about to puke."

"I know. It's Prim's first year. She's a complete wreck."

"We need to be strong for her."

"You're right. I just don't know how."

"She's only in there once. She won't get picked."

Katniss nods and says in a Capitol accent, "May the odds be ever in your favor," making fun of our district escort before she walks back inside.

I actually smile a real smile at her attempt to lighten the mood. I look at the clock and realize it's almost time and we should probably start heading down to the square.

I go inside and get Katniss and Prim to walk down together since we are now a family and the only ones who could be leaving forever. I grab Katniss' hand as we walk and she is hesitant at first but doesn't pull away. I'm not exactly good with girls in case you haven't found out yet. I grab Prim's hand too to make it seem less than what I actually meant it to be.

By the time we get to the square, we are almost the last ones there. We break hands and check-in then make our way to our designated age group.

Effie, the District 12 escort, makes her way on stage, "Happy Hunger Games everyone! And may the odds be ever in your favor!"

I laugh again thinking back to my conversation with Katniss. Everyone around me probably thinks I'm going crazy to actually be laughing right now.

Haymitch Abernathy walks up on stage drunk as usual. He mutters something to the cameras then falls off stage. That's our only living victor. A drunk with nobody in his life. Effie looks extremely upset but still manages a smile. She walks over to the bowl with the female names in it. I can't breathe. _Don't be Katniss. Please don't be Katniss. Please. _

"Mona Prescott!"

Thank you. I feel awful that I am so happy that it wasn't Katniss who got pick but now it is Mona. I've known her since I was 3 when she was born. I want her to come back but I am not getting my hopes up. She's the butcher's daughter so maybe she knows how to handle a knife well? She's only 13 though. She doesn't have a chance. The careers will kill her nn the first day. Horrible but true.

Katniss' POV

Mona. I've never talked to her before but I'm sure Peeta knows her because she is from town. She makes her way up stage and looks surprisingly unafraid and ready. Maybe she'll be the victor? I doubt it. Effie walks over to the second bowl to pick the boy's name. I look over and see Peeta. We catch each other's gaze and I mouth to him, _don't worry_. It looks like me saying that actually releases some pressure off his shoulders. I smile at him and he smiles that goofy grin back. I feel butterflies in my stomach.

It however does not release any pressure off me. Please don't be Peeta. It can't be him. Wait why do I care so much? I shouldn't be caring this much about whether it's him or not I should be worrying about Gale. _Gale. _His name is in their over forty times. Please don't be Gale. But please don't be Peeta…

"Jake Grayson!" Effie trills.

Yes. Wait no. Not Jake. He's from the Seam like me. I never really talked to him that much but he's in Gale's class and I'm pretty sure they were good friends. Gale is going to be a mess.

Jake marches up to the stage. He is strong and will probably be one of the oldest since he is 18. He will have more of a chance than Mona but maybe they will form an alliance together and he will help her? I just want to go home. I need to find Gale though. He'll need me.

I find him sitting on the ground where he must have been standing during the ceremony. When he sees me, he gets up and gives me a big hug. He's trying hard to suppress his tears but I can still feel some slide down my neck.

"I need to go say good-bye to him. I'm sorry but I don't think I can go hunting today."

"I understand. I'll be back at the bakery if you need me."

He walks away to the Justice Building. I turn around to start the trip back to the bakery when I see Peeta. He must have been waiting for me.

"Hey," is the only word I can get out.

"Hey Katniss"

"Did you wait for me?"

"Yeah I didn't really want to go back home alone."

"Well then let's go."

We walk back home in silence most of the way just talking a little every now and then about random things. I still catch him staring at me but he catches me staring at him as well. There's something about this boy that I can't quite put a word to. I begin to get those butterflies again.

Later that night is the recap of all of the reapings in Panem. It's mandatory viewing for everyone. We sit down in the family room as a big happy family. I sit down next to Peeta who scoots over to make room for me on the couch.

During the recap there's a few who stick out to me. The tributes from Districts 1 and 2 look deadly. I think their names are Glimmer and Marvel then Clove and Cato. I'm sure they will make up the career pack and one of them will mostly likely win. Then there is the girl from 5. I nickname her Foxface since well she looks dead on like a fox. No one else really sticks out to me until its District 11's turn. A little girl named Rue who reminds me so much of Prim walks up on stage with her district partner Thresh. He is massive. Maybe he will win. I'm not looking forward to Rue being killed. It will be awful I already know it will.

Peeta's POV

The recap comes to end finally and everyone begins to go to bed. The last ones up are Katniss and I. We sit in silence for a while.

"Katniss?"

"Yes?"

"This year is going to be awful."

"It is every year. I already can't wait for it to be over."

"Who do you think will win?"

"That boy from District 2 most likely will. I think his name was Cato. Who do you think will win?"

"Thresh from District 11 looks scary."

We go back to silence for a while. Then she starts to speak again.

"His district partner… she reminds me so much of Prim. I know when she dies I'm going to have nightmares imagining it happening to Prim," she then starts to cry.

I scoot closer to her and wrap her in my arms. This takes her off guard but she doesn't budge. I never have seen her cry before. She's too strong but I take the chance. I take more of her in and breathe her in. I've never been this close to her before. I can feel the hardness coming as begins to wrap me around her arms. I quickly get up. I hope she didn't feel anything…

"Goodnight Katniss!" I quickly get out of my mouth before I run upstairs to my bedroom.

"Night?" I hear her say with such confusion but I had to get out of there.

She is my family now. Nothing will ever become more than that no matter how badly I want her. To feel her body entwined with mine. I fall asleep to get my mind off of her but in my dreams all I see is Katniss' smile and all I hear is her sweet laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

Katniss' POV

That boy infuriates me. He has his arms around me one second and is running up the stairs the next. Did I smell bad or something? Oh why do I care what he thinks.

I didn't really sleep much at all after that. I was too busy thinking about Peeta even though I hate to admit it. I feel something for the boy I don't know how quite to describe it but when I was in his arms I felt… safe. When I tried to get myself to stop thinking about his mesmerizing blue eyes I would just think about all the ways that Cato could kill Rue in The Games. Neither of these things helped me sleep to say the least.

It's eight in the morning. I should probably head upstairs to get some breakfast. I just hope Peeta isn't awake yet. I can't face him yet but it's still irritating me on why he ran away from me.

Thank god he isn't but the fact that he isn't actually aggravates me even more. He's probably going to avoid me from now on. I don't like saying this but I kind of actually liked getting to know the boy with the bread.

I quickly finish my meal and head out to the woods to hunt with Gale. Maybe hunting will finally get my mind to stop thinking about Peeta.

When I reach the fence, Gale has yet to arrive. Odd since he usually beats me here first. I wait for an hour and just as I'm about to go in the woods by myself Gale comes walking down the path.

"I've been waiting here for an hour!"

"I'm sorry. I haven't been able to stop thinking about Jake."

I feel awful. How could I have forgotten all about him?

"I'm sorry…"

"It's fine. Are you ready to go hunting? "

"Yeah let's go."

We hunted in silence as we usually do in order to not scare the prey away but when we started heading back to the fence Gale grabs my arm and kisses me. I pull away quickly. The look on his face is pure embarrassment. He runs under the fence and is out of sight in seconds.

That kiss… it was so unexpected. It felt so weird. It might of just been how spur of the moment it was but I didn't really enjoy it. I never really thought of Gale like that. He's more like a brother to me than a boyfriend.

Peeta. Imagining kissing him makes me want more than that. This just makes me want to explode. Do I like Peeta? No I can't he's my step-brother. That would just be wrong which just makes it even better… I can't believe I'm saying this!

I can't go home afraid that I might see Peeta and just lose my self-control right there. I can't go to the Hob either in case Gale is there. I know where I must go.

The house is deserted. Like anyone would actually want to live here in this dingy house in the Seam that I used to call home. I walk to my old bedroom to lie down.

I don't know how long I was out but by the looks of it outside it seems to be getting dark. I must have been asleep for hours. I should probably start heading back to the bakery. I just hope I don't see Peeta at home.

Oh just my luck! He's sitting at the counter drawing again.

"Where is everyone?"

"They went out to dinner to celebrate. Prim got first honors. I told them I'd wait for you."

"Oh so you're back to be nice Peeta?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Why did you run away from me last night!"

"I had to um… brush my teeth..."

That's it. I've lost control. I run over to him. I think he thinks I'm going to hit him. I even thought I was going to but instead I kiss him. His face blushes immediately as does mine. It was so much better than Gale's…

I don't know how long it was but the front door opens and I can hear our family coming.

I dash downstairs to my bedroom to get away from him before he says anything but I make sure to slam the door shut. I hate him. I don't care if he's my brother; I hate him for making me fall for him like that.

Peeta's POV

It's been days since Katniss kissed me. Whenever we see each other in the same room one of us quickly gets out.

Today the games are starting. Just like the recap, the bloodbath is mandatory viewing. I hate watching this. It will start at 12 and everyone in the district will be at home with their families watching it.

I walk into the family room where everyone already is. The only room available is on the couch next to Katniss. Great.

"Will you scoot over a little?"

"Fine."

That's the most we have talked since the kiss. I feel awful. All I want to do is kiss her again but I know I can't. It's just too wrong. The countdown has already begun.

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1… Happy Hunger Games…

It's horrible. There's blood everywhere. The fighting lasts for an hour. Sometime in between Katniss grabs my hand. I almost lose it but I remain calm acting as if I haven't noticed but on the inside I'm about to burst with happiness. Then I look back into the TV screen. I see 11 dead bodies on the ground. The screen flashes to show the remaining tributes. Marvel, Glimmer, Cato, Clove, the girl from district 4, and the boy from 3 team up to form the careers and are now searching for more tributes to kill. The two district partners from 5 form an alliance and are searching for a place to hide. The girl from seven is wandering aimlessly through the woods without anything. She will be the next to die. Then surprisingly another alliance has formed. They actually look strong enough to be considered the careers but then you realize they're from 11 and 12. It's Thresh, Rue, Jake, and Mona. They might actually have a chance this year.

Claudius Templesmith then appears on screen to talk about how great the games will be this year hoping for a bloody battle between the careers vs. 11 and 12. The TV shuts off and I look over to Katniss who is just staring down at our entwined hand.

"Sorry if I was crushing your hand…"

I can feel the redness rising to my face, "Oh no it's fine." I give her a weak smile but she returns it. We zone back into reality to see our whole family staring at us.

My dad smiles; he knows how I feel about Katniss. I've never said anything about it to him but he knows me too well, "Aw look at that! Brother and sister love!"

Katniss' face gets bright red and manages a small laugh. Everyone else is still staring at us but my dad gets their attention.

"Who's ready to dive into some baking for today?"

Prim leaps up, "I am!"

My dad picks Prim up and gives her a piggy back ride to the kitchen laughing the entire way. I think he's always wanted a little girl. Everyone else starts making their way to their station for the day. I think I have bread duty today. I walk over to the pantry to get the ingredients out just as Katniss was about to do the same.

I need to tell her how I feel. I have to say something.

"Um Katniss, I think we need to talk."

"Yeah. Maybe tonight? Alone…?"

I smile, "Sure. Meet in my room once everyone's in bed."


	4. Chapter 4

**I thank you all for your reviews and helpful criticism! Looking back at the chapter, I decided that I did jump right into it with Katniss and Gale way too soon so I decided to change a few things. Please read the new updated Chapter 4 and tell me what you think! Thanks again for reading!**

* * *

Katniss' POV

Tonight everything will be on the line. The barriers will be broken. Peeta and I will finally talk to each one on one.

He's all I'm able to think about all day. I can't seem to get him off of my mind. It's strange how the moments after the bloodbath I can usually only think about the blood that was shed. This year it is different. This year all I can think about is Peeta.

But in the very back of my mind there's someone else I've been thinking about too, no matter how hard I try not to. It's Gale. I just keep wondering why he would kiss me after all the time that he and I have spent together alone. Why now?

The kissed that we shared was so awkward and uncomfortable I can't help but wonder what it would be like if I was ready for it. Maybe it would have been different? Maybe it would have been like the one I shared with Peeta? But then again Peeta wasn't ready for it either or at least not at first. Once he realized what was going on he kissed me back with such ferocity that I couldn't help but get a sensation of pure lust.

I need to find out what it would be like to kiss Gale with both of us wanting it. I don't know how I feel about him. Yes, I know I love him but what kind of love is that? Is it the love my mother and Rye share or the love that I have towards Evan and Reid? I know what I must do. I have to go to Gale and find out.

After we have finished eating dinner, I get up and tell everyone that I'm going to Gale's house to watch the recap lying that my reason being is to comfort him while he watches his best friend quite possibly be torn to pieces. For some reason, I feel like Peeta knows what I am up to. I quickly leave before he has a chance to stop me.

I knock on the Hawthorne house and Hazelle answers it smiling from check to check, "Oh Katniss! Thank you so much for coming! Gale hasn't left his room all day. I think it has to do with Jake. Maybe you could go up there and talk to him?"

I'm thankful that she is clueless of what happened this morning. It's not like I thought that Gale would have told her I'm just glad that no one knows what happened this morning and I would like to keep it that way.

I nod and make my way to Gale's bedroom. I try to open it but of course he has it locked, "Gale, it's me. Let me in."

I hear some fumbles and curses as he quickly makes his way to get the door, "Katniss… what are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go on a walk to get some fresh air before the recap starts."

"Um, sure I don't see why not," he speaks with confusion but a hint of happiness in his voice.

I punch him in the arm, "Come on then, tough guy!"

We walk outside into the warm spring air. It's mid-April and it's already starting to feel like summer. I didn't notice how long we've been walking until we're out of the Seam and almost in town. We haven't said a word.

"Gale, why did you kiss me this morning?"

"Katniss I don't understand how you can be so oblivious…"

"I know you love me, Gale. You know I love you. I just don't know if this is right you know? For us to be kissing. I'm not going to lie to you, Gale, I didn't feel anything in that kiss."

His face drops into a depression immediately. I quickly gather what I was going to say and begin again, "I didn't feel anything but maybe it's because I wasn't ready for it. I … um…wanted to know…uh… what it would feel like if I was…"

His face doesn't shoot up in a big smile or show any kind of emotion. He just grabs me and kisses me. This time I kiss him back. I truly feel the warmth of his lips for the first time. It feels amazing. It feels different from Peeta's kiss. I don't know if it feels better or worse all I know is that it feels good.

I collect myself and pull away realizing where we are and that anyone could see us and just my luck the last person that I'd want to see us did.

Peeta.

He looks at me with those big beautiful blue eyes of his. They're not warm and welcoming like they usually are. This time all I can see in them is the tears that are starting to form. He's out of there before I can say a single word.

Peeta's POV

_Peeta how could you be so stupid? How could you honestly think Gale and her had nothing? How could you have possibly thought that the girl who makes the birds still when she sings could ever like you?_

My mind is in a haze just like my vision is, blurred because of the tears pouring out of my eyes and streaming down my face. I don't even remember why I was there in the first place. Now I remember I was going to get a bowl from the pottery shop. I careless broke it after dinner while I was busy thinking about why Katniss would go see Gale and now I know why. I should probably go get it now before the recap begins.

The shop is empty except for the old woman who runs the shop. I hurriedly grab the bowl and head over to the counter. I just wanted to get out of here and go to bed.

"You look like you've been crying honey?"

I'm humiliated even more, "Oh um it's nothing…"

"Aw you can tell me sweetie," she says with a kind smile.

Maybe I should tell her all that's happened. I know I can't tell anyone else without being made fun of. It's not like I even see this woman that much anyway so I decide to tell her everything that happened.

Once I'm finished I wait for her to say something, "Sweetie, trusts me this girl is just confused. To me it seems like she may like both of you. You just got to win her over."

"I'm not sure I even want to win her," I lie.

"Hush! You love this little girl. You always will I can tell by the way your eyes glazed over when you told me about the time she kissed you."

My face lightens up with a smile just to be darkened by the red rising in my cheeks.

This old woman is right. I don't know how I can win Katniss. I mean Gale is strong, good-looking, caring, and has known Katniss forever.

"I have something for you. You give this to her once she's come around. I know she will."

She then hands me a little gold pin of a mockingjay. It's beautiful, just like Katniss.

"Thank you Miss. I promise I will."

"Oh please call me Sarah. Come back and talk whenever you feel like it! Now you better get home before your parents start to worry!"

I rush home feeling a little bit better, still heartbroken but Sarah has given me hope.

I make it home just in time for the showing. Katniss hasn't arrived which I find to be a good thing since I have no idea what to say to her yet.

The recap starts at 8 o'clock sharp. Never earlier, never later. It's horrible just like it is every night of the recaps of The Games. You have to sit there and watch the tributes as they try to survive from each other's deadly grasp. Usually on the first day there are some more kills besides the bloodbath and then after that it becomes pretty calm until the gamemakers force the remaining tributes together.

This year it is just the same. There are three more deaths. The girl from 7 just as I predicted was going to be one of the next to die. She built a fire at night. Rule 1 of The Hunger Games: never build a fire at night. The careers immediately get up and are on the hunt for the poor girl. Since it's Clove's birthday, Cato being the leader told everyone that Clove gets to kill the girl. I feel like there's more to it than it just being her birthday. They almost seem like they have more than a little district relationship, almost like they were a couple at home but that would just be unlucky and unlikely.

They finally find the girl sleeping. The boy from District 3 jumps on top of her and prepares to slaughter her with his unnecessarily large sword while the girl is pleading for mercy. Just when he's about to break skin, a knife is sent directly into his back killing him on the impact. It's obviously one of Clove's; she's the only one who can throw like that. The girl throws the boy's body off of her as the cannon blast. She's so thankful to Clove for saving her, "Oh thank you so much! Does this mean I'm part of your alliance? I'm not bad with an axe if any of you got one from the cornucopia!"

Clove looks at her and starts to laugh then throws another knife directly into her heart, "Wait were you being serious? I only saved you because I wanted to kill you myself, hahaha!"

Another cannon blast but all you can really hear is the joined demonical laughter of the careers. None of them even minded that she killed their ally. They all just congratulated her and thanked her for getting rid of two more tributes.

The next death is quite unexpected. The pair from District 5 finally found shelter in a cave. The boy is rummaging through the backpack. He looks scared and weak with his limp that would make him an easy target. The girl however looks to be smart and able to live off the land. She paces around the cave seeming to be extremely nervous while the boy stares at the useless backpacks that they picked up. It's like she's waiting for something, then she gets what she's been waiting for: a parachute from the sponsors. I think she was expecting it ever since they got to the cave.

"I'll go get that…" she meekly says as she's running to get the gift.

She opens it and finds a knife. She takes a deep breath and walks back to the cave. The boy has her back turned to her.

"I'm so sorry! They told me I had to do this! They said you would just be a dead weight!" she quickly gets it all out before she stabs him in the back, literally. Her mentors must have told her if he followed her once they left the cornucopia that she had to kill him.

"They told me to finish you off quickly before someone else could slowly and painfully kill you! I'm so sorry Jay! Please forgive me!"

She begins to cry as Jay takes his last breath and whispers to her, "It's okay. Win this thing for me, Foxface, for our district."

Hmm, Foxface must be a nickname or something.

She smiles a little at the nickname and when the cannon sounds his death, she pulls his eyelids down and drags him outside to be taken away by the hoovercrafts. She gives him a kiss on the cheek before she walks back into the cave.

That's it for the deaths. As for Jake and Mona, they just walked as far away as they possibly could with District 11's tributes into the field of what looks to be a grand supply of crops which Thresh and Rue point out that some of it is poisonous. They look to be in good hands with these two. I feel like District 12 might actually have a chance this year.

The TV clicks off and I remember that I need to get to bed before Katniss gets home. I can't see her right now. I don't want to cry in front of her.

I head upstairs, crack the window open, and prepare for bed. Just as I'm about to fall asleep, there's a knock at the door. I'm sure it's Katniss. I can't open it. I need more time. I just walk over and listen to wait for her to leave.

I hear what sounds to be crying. Is Katniss Everdeen crying because of _me_? She couldn't be.

She gets closer to the door and whispers to it, "Goodnight, Peeta. I love you."

Hearing her voice say those words makes me go numb. We still need to talk but not tonight. I need sleep as does Katniss.

Tomorrow we will talk.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews! I'm sorry I have been unable to update lately, I have been very busy. Here is a short little chapter for all of you. Tell me what you think!_

* * *

Katniss' POV

I'm screaming for him to come back to me but it is useless. He is either already too far gone to hear my pleas or is simply ignoring them.

Gale chuckles a little, "What's wrong with him, Katniss? Upset that someone kissed his sister?"

No is all I can say.

"Then what is it?"

"I kissed Peeta the other night."

"When?"

"The day you first kissed me."

"Why did you kiss him..?"

The answer to this question scares me to actually admit it, "I think I like him."

"Then why did you kiss me, Katniss?"

"I…I don't know."

Gale isn't angry. He isn't mad.

"You know, I always did see the way you looked at him even before your parents got married."

I don't want to say anything back. I just want to go back in time just back to dinner when I thought to kiss Gale one more time.

The kiss did feel good but it didn't feel right. Kissing Peeta felt right.

"I need to get going Katniss. No matter how badly I don't want to watch the recap, I have to. For Jake. I guess this is goodbye Katniss."

This isn't one of mine and Gale's typical goodbyes. This one felt more long term, more permanent. I probably won't go hunting with him ever again or at least not for a while. That's fine with me, to be honest, as long as I get Peeta back. How will I ever explain to him what happened?

I fall to the ground helplessly. I just sit there as the tears I try so hard to hide start to rise up. I hate Peeta for doing this to me. I hate him for making me like him this much.

I need to get home to him but I can't as I see the giant television screen in the town come to life. The people begin to pour out of their houses and into the streets. The recap of today's events is about to begin. I must watch it as everyone else in Panem does.

The killings by Clove are brutal. The death of the boy from District 5 is horrible to watch. At least Mona, Rue, Jake, and Thresh are doing fine. I can't really see any of them killing someone but when the time comes, they will, just like everyone else would.

As soon as the recap is over I remember why I was in the square in the first place. Gale knows I love Peeta and not him but Peeta thinks the opposite. He probably never will forgive me for what I did. I just want to feel the safeness I feel when he has me wrapped up in his strong arms.

I start to trudge home, weary and tired. When I get there, the house is dark and empty. Everyone must be asleep.

Once I realize that I am completely alone I fall to the couch and begin to cry again. I try to hide it but I can't. I really hope someone doesn't hear me but of course nothing I wish for comes true anymore.

Reid comes over to me and takes a seat right next to me.

"What happened with you and Peeta?"

How could he possibly know I'm crying over him? Maybe Peeta and I are more obvious than we thought…

"How did you know?"

"I always thought you two had something by the way you two always looked at each other,"

Peeta and I really need to work on that. It seems like everyone notices it but us.

"But I knew there was definitely something going on when you grabbed his hand during the bloodbath. And when he walked into the living room earlier, he was trying especially hard to hide his emotions, so I knew something had to of happened with you "

He smiles at me once again, "I think he has always loved you, Katniss."

"Not anymore…"

"Come on Kat! What happened that could be so bad? You can tell your brother!"

"He saw me kissing Gale…"

The room reassumed its silence for a while before he spoke up, "Oh…why did you kiss him?"

"I don't know. I just needed to know what it was like to kiss him before I told Peeta how I really feel about him. Gale has always loved me and I needed to know if I loved him back the way he loves me."

"Well?"

"I think I love Peeta."

"You think you do?"

"I know I do."

"You need to tell him that. It will probably be a messed up relationship since you two are technically siblings but hey I'm glad the little squirt could find somebody to love him!"

I smile weakly and he tells me he's going back to bed.

As soon as he is gone I head up stairs. On the way I begin to have another emotional episode. I usually never cry. This boy makes me like this and I will always be defenseless against him.

I cry because I am afraid of what will happen between us. What if he doesn't understand why I kissed Gale? What if he hates me? I don't know what I would do without this boy.

I knock on his door still crying and slide to the ground with my back against it. I know he is awake. Why isn't he answering? He must think that I love Gale and not him.

I give up. I can't do this. I feel so weak. I have to get out of this house. Before I leave I whisper to the door, "Goodnight Peeta. I love you."

I exit the house and head for the place where I can escape from it all- the woods.


	6. Chapter 6

Peeta's POV

My sleep was even more restless than it was the night before the reaping. The whole entire night all I was thinking about was what I was going to say to Katniss. I still haven't thought of anything. Hopefully seeing her will give me the words I'm seeking.

The alarm clock rings letting me know that it is time to get up and eat breakfast with the family. I walk into the kitchen expecting to see everyone already settling into their seats as we typically do on regular Sundays but today that isn't the case. Nobody is here.

I walk around the bakery unable to find anyone in sight. Maybe everyone went out for breakfast?

Finally the front door opens and Reid storms in, "Did you and Katniss ever talk last night?"

He is speaking in a rush tone and I am completely unsure why, "No what's wrong?"

"Katniss is missing. We've been searching for her all morning. She didn't sleep in her bed last night."

My heart sinks. Where could she be? Did she run back to Gale because I didn't answer her knocks?

I sprint out the door without saying anything more to Reid. I have to get over to Gale's to see if she's there and if she's not, I'm sure he will help us search for her.

Katniss' POV

It took me almost all night but I finally made it to where my feet were taking me. They must have known exactly where to go because my brain didn't.

The lake and the little house are just the way they were when my dad first brought me here. My favorite memories of my father are in this place.

I find the lake enticing me to jump in and forget about Peeta, but instead I decide to go into the run down house and just lay there. I drift asleep to the lull of the mockingjays.

Peeta's POV

In a matter of seconds I reach Gale's house.

I knock on the door and his mother answers, "Why hello, who are you?"

"I'm um a friend of Gale's."

"Well he's upstairs in his room if you'd like to go up there and speak to him. First door on the left."

I run up as fast as I can and burst into the room without even thinking of knocking, "Gale, wake up!"

"Why the hell are you in my room Mellark?"

"It's Katniss, she…"

"She what?" he quickly cuts me off, "Did she tell you that she has no feelings for me and only for you?"

"No..."

"Then what?"

"She's missing Gale."

The anger in his eyes is overcome by the look of fear, "When was the last time you saw?"

"Last night she came to my room but I didn't let her in. I acted like I was asleep but she knew I wasn't. I'm the reason she left."

And just like that his eyes change again, "I'm going to go find her," he says with extreme confidence and as if he has a secret agenda for when he finds her.

He starts to get dress and I start to panic. What if he does find her before I do? What if by finding her he finds the key to her heart? I can't let him have her.

"Gale! Stop!"

"What Mellark?"

"I know what you're thinking. You think if you find her she'll pick you over me."

"Wow you must be a mind reader or something?"

I quickly try to block off the door as he makes his way for the only exit. He just shoves me aside and runs downstairs and out the front door. I can't let him have her.

"Get back here Gale!"

I run outside and chase after him. At last, he is just outside my reach but then he quickly turns around and punches me in the face. The pain is searing and I'm probably going to have a black eye but I can't let him have Katniss so I overcome the pain and jump on top of him.

I have him pinned while I punch him _left, right, left, right. _I pause for only a moment but that was all he needed. He spits in my face and head butts me. That was his chance to turn the tables in this wrestling match and that's exactly what he did. Now I am on the bottom getting pummeled.

I wonder if this is what it feels like to be in one of those hand to hand battles in the Hunger Games. Punching, kicking, spitting, blood everywhere. At this point in the match, the odds are _not_ in my favor.

I zone back into reality and roll Gale over and then he rolls me over and then I him again. This happens a few more times until we both roll down a hill just outside of the Seam.

The hill must have been a big one because the next thing I know I'm waking up in the infirmary with an aching head and a broken leg with Gale lying in the room adjacent to mine. He is in just as bad of a condition.

"Excuse me, nurse, what happened?"

"Aw honey you really must have a concussion. Well we believe that you and your _friend_, Gale, were in a little bit of a fight and during the fight you two both rolled down a hill and hit your heads. You've been out for a day now sweetie."

"A whole day?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Where's Katniss? Where's the rest of my family?"

Just as I say this in walks in my father, Evan, Reid, Prim, and Lily.

The first to speak is my father, "Ah good to see you awake!"

I can still tell that everyone is still distraught, "You haven't found her yet, have you?"

Nobody said anything but they didn't have to. The silence told me the answer.

"I'm getting out of this bed and going to go look for her."

This time my new mother begins to speak, "Katniss would want you to stay. You're not in good enough shape to go looking for her, dear."

"I have to! She's out there all by herself!"

"We know and that's why we're going to go look for her while you rest," Prim chimes in with her sweet voice.

"No! I'm getting out of here!"

My father begins beckoning for some assistance, "Doctor he needs more morphine!"

And just with the simple press of the button by the doctor, I'm out cold.


End file.
